


No Motivation

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: It had been a while since Logan had had this much time to himself. He was beginning to understand why.





	No Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Sanders Sides fic. Sorry if it's kinda bad.

Notebooks and binders formed mountains on his desk. Post it notes littered every part of his room. And as Logan flipped through one of the notebooks that he had hastily scribbled in, he realized he had never felt this much frustration at once.

He threw the notebook behind him and buried his face in his hands as he let out a loud groan.

“How did I let it drag on to this?” he asked aloud as he ran his hands through his hair.

He was never like this. He was always the one to be on top of things so how in the world did  _ this  _ happen?

A sudden knock on his door caused him to jump a bit. He stared at his door, waiting. When the next knock came, he quickly got up and tried tidying up the corner of his room that could easily be seen whenever he opened the door. He couldn’t risk having any more incidents, now could he?

The third knock was accompanied by a loud, “Hey nerd! Open up!”

Logan rolled his eyes.

“Give me a minute!” he shouted at the door as he shoved some notebooks aside and adjusted his tie and glasses. He opened it just enough so that he was face to face with an annoyed looking Roman. “Yes, Roman? How may I be of assistance?”

Roman smirked.

Well,  _ that  _ can’t be good.

“Well, for starters, can I ask why you’ve been ignoring Patton?”

Logan blinked.

Ignoring Patton? When? How? Lord, how long had he been caught up in his own misery?

“He’s been calling you all day.”

If Logan didn’t feel bad before, he surely felt bad about it now.

“I see...Where is he now?”

Roman let out a dramatic sigh. Logan was sure that whatever he was about to say wasn’t good. Or that he was being overdramatic as always.

“Patton is out with Anxiety.”

“Oh?”

Roman shrugged.

This was a new thing Patton was trying out. He had wanted to go to the new coffee shop for ages but nobody could ever accompany him - except for Virgil. Of course, everyone knew how Virgil was with social interaction but Virgil just couldn’t bring himself to say no to Patton. So, every week on a random day, Patton would leave with Virgil (without giving any notice, mind you) and leave Logan and Roman alone.

“They went out a while ago somewhere, who knows where.” Roman made some motion with his hands but Logan wasn’t sure what he meant by it. “He asked me to check up on you while he was gone and I decided to do it now since I’m not busy.”

It was at this moment that Logan noticed Roman was trying to make himself taller. Logan did the same. Roman immediately shrunk back down.

“Anything else, Roman?”

The prince shook his head.

“Not that I remember, no, but-”

“Well, if there is nothing else then I shall be off.” Logan then shut the door and let out a sigh. “I cannot believe I let myself do this…”

Logan was about to walk back to his desk when he heard his door swing open.

“Woah! What the heck happened in here Logan? It looks like a tornado decided to stroll through your room and this was the result!”

Logan frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been careless enough to not lock his door. Typical.

“That is none of your concern, prin- Roman.”

Logan turned around and regretted it immediately. Because Logan had also been careless enough to nearly throw the name out, he could see the familiar glint in Roman’s eyes.

“Alright, you’ve seen my room. Now please leave.”

“Say it again.”

Logan blinked.

“What?”

Roman took a step towards Logan.

“Say it again.”

Logan went quiet. Roman took another step forward.

“Logan, please. I’m not sure I heard you right-”

“I told you to leave.”

“No, before that.”

Logan frowned. He knew the game. He knew how to win. Whether he would have the energy to win is a whole different matter on its own.

“I said it was none of your concern and to leave.”

“Oh c’mon Logan! Don’t play dumb! You were about to call me  _ Princey _ !”

“Roman, don’t you have a play to perform? Or a dragon to defeat? Or-”

Logan was cut off by Roman letting out another dramatic sigh and pouting. Logan frowned a bit more.

“Patton is the only one who can successfully accomplish the ‘puppy eyes’, Roman.”

“Logan, just say it! I’ll leave you alone afterward, I promise!”

“I truly doubt you will.”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“Roman, please just leave. I need time alone.”

Roman frowned and all mischief had left him.

“Do you  _ really  _ need time alone?” Roman asked as he motioned to the room around them.

They heard Deceit chuckle. The two turned to see him sitting on the mountain of binders and notebooks, grinning.

“Nice pile you’ve gathered, Logan.”

“Leave. Now.”

Deceit chuckled again and disappeared.

“See!” Roman crossed his arms.

“You know Deceit likes doing that!”

Roman sighed and grabbed Logan by the shoulders.

“Nerd, look at me and tell me you  _ want  _ to be alone.”

Logan looked at Roman and said nothing.

“Exactly.”

Logan sighed.

“I just lost track of time, is all. It’s nothing else.” Deceit chuckled. Logan glared at every corner of the room. “You know that’s truth, you fiend!”

“Fiend?” Roman asked, placing a hand over his mouth to cover his smile.

Deceit vanished in a puff of yellow smoke. Logan and Roman coughed.

“That’s new,” Logan pointed out. Roman nodded. “Wonder what that means…”

“I don’t know but all I  _ do  _ know is that I care for you and even though I  _ should  _ be catching up on some things, I have zero motivation to do it so checking up on you is an excuse to procrastinate.”

Logan’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Roman blinked before he clamped a hand over his mouth and lost all of his composure.

“R-Roman?”

The prince didn’t respond. His face flushed a deep red and hid his face in his hands. He promised himself he’d get his revenge on Deceit.

Logan placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder. Roman peeked out from his hands.

“I don’t know how long you’ve felt that way about me but I do know that I’ve felt the same way about you even though you annoy me to a certain extent.”

Roman moved his hands from his face and placed them on his hips.

“That was cute up until you said I annoyed you.”

Logan crossed his arms.

“Well, I can’t exactly  _ lie,  _ now can I? I don’t know if you haven’t noticed but Deceit has gone so we are physically incapable of lying, thus this confession we’re having right now.”

Roman and Logan stared at each other until they broke out into laughter.

“You know, maybe this isn’t so bad.” Roman gently punched Logan’s arm. “We both need a good distraction, right?” Logan shrugged.

“We should get back to being productive…even though I don’t want to.”

“I don’t either. Let’s not do that. Let’s just talk about your problems.”

Logan shook his head and turned away from Roman.

“I don’t like sharing my problems.”

“Well, I don’t like sharing my problems either but if you share them with me I’ll share mine with you.”

Logan’s eyes widened. Normally he’d question Roman but because Deceit was gone…he couldn’t possibly be kidding. He looked back to see Roman sporting his “heroic” stance which is really just him standing with his arms on hips and chest puffed out. Logan smiled a bit.

“Fine,  _ princey _ , I’ll give in. But please close the door first.”

Roman was taken back a bit but regained his composure and grinned.

“I knew my charm was irresistible!”

“Roman-”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get the door."


End file.
